A Ninja With Bikini Warriors?
by Chillman22
Summary: A minute ago Naruto was training in 1 of the training grounds, the next his somewhere underground with bikini wearing girls fighting slimes, though parts of their bikinis get melted, he saves them and finds out his in a whole new world, not only that but he now needs new clothes too, guess he'll just survive like he always does. Pairings N/M/P/F/D.E. Up For Adoption.


**Challenge Idea.**

 **Not sure if anyone has been thinking of this idea, but maybe this'll get the ball rolling.**

During a quest, the Bikini Warriors were up against some slime monsters, while the combat girls defend their Mage from the slime, she tried casting a spell to hopefully get rid of the slime, but because of a bit of slime landed on her shoulder, she panicked and goofed up her spell, instead of summoning a fire-spell, she accidentally summoned Naruto instead.

Unfortunately, while everyone was pausing, with Naruto frantically yelling about where he was and how he got there, the slime wasn't, the monster(s) caught the girls and were eating their 'armour,' if you can call bikinis armour, Naruto, without thinking, since he doesn't like seeing others in distress, created 3 clones, each one rushing to a girl and grabbing them bridal-style, not realising that their bikinis were only holding on by a thread, literally.

But at the moment, all Naruto could think about was saving the girls, escaping the place and figuring out where he was, though another unfortunate thing happened, while he was saving the girls, his clothes got caught in the crossfire too, granted they weren't as bad as the girls, but he lost his coat and a few patches of his shirt, as well as having a few holes in his pants, luckily they were below the thigh, not to mention losing parts of his ninja shoes, luckily his forehead protector was a little bit unscathed, the ends were lost and a few holes were in the material, but the metal was safe.

After getting out of the underground place, after making sure the girls were alright, with all of them blushing at how handsome Naruto is, Naruto placed the half naked girls down, though he had a bit of a nosebleed from seeing their state of dress, but looked away, after a little freak-out by the girls, with Naruto unsealing a few extra blankets from his camping supplies, to cover the girls up some, Naruto began asking them questions, with Mage explaining what happened and how he got their.

Unfortunately, because of how Naruto arrived in their world, he had no-way of getting back home, since it was by accident and without knowing which world he came from, Naruto had no choice but to adapt and ask if the girls could help him out as best as they can, with the girls agreeing, seeing how it was their fault, not to mention how they thought Naruto was hot to them.

Though as Naruto was inspecting his clothes, he couldn't help but say out loud, "Oh man, I gotta get out of these clothes and get some new ones, these are ruined." Though because of how he said it, caused the girls to blush, thinking 'other' things instead, though shaking out of their dirty thoughts of the handsome blond, even they have to agree to getting some new armour, preferably ones that are possibly slime proof, or at least resistant.

So, taking Naruto back to the village, during which they come up with how the girls and Naruto met, minus the dimension travelling, since no-one would believe it, the girls helped Naruto pick out clothes that suit his ninja life-style.

Getting him to wear something other than just orange,(To get a better idea, look up 'Elven Ninja Assassin' and it'll be the first image on google, with the tight blue and red outfit and white trench coat, just imagine Naruto's facial structure, hair colour and his whisker-marks, along with his forehead protector, though Naruto could change it to match 'Ninja Gaiden' Ryu's forehead protector, with Konoha's symbol on it and without it covering his hair.), that allows the girls to see his muscles, but they didn't let him know that.

While Naruto was changing, the Bikini Warriors were having a group discussion about what to do with Naruto, they helped out as best as they can, telling him how things work in their world and the rules on the way back to the village, not to mention getting him some new clothes, seeing how it was their fault that his old ones got ruined in the first place for saving them from the slimes.

After a lengthy talk about what to do, they all decided the best thing to do was to let Naruto join their group, not as a Bikini Warrior, but as a Ninja Warrior part of the group, someone to watch their backs in case of trouble, and who better than the guy who can watch all of their backs at the same time with his cloning technique, but only when they needed to make a quick escape, not to mention getting carried like a princess and 'accidentally' feeling his muscles.

Of course with his strength, Naruto can take care of himself, but decides to hold back since he at least wants the girls to get better along the way, of course with how they wearing their bikinis it's very easy for Naruto to be distracted, though because of his senses he can protect himself enough.

* * *

 **Naruto being paired with the Bikini Warriors, each one is named after their skill-type so you get the basic idea on the pairings.**

* * *

 **If you want, it's up to whoever adopts this idea,** **I can see this having potential in being a story, though I'll leave it to whoever adopts this possible idea.**

 **Since a few 'guests' have commented that I should write my challenges, I made my response in bold and underlined to get my point across.**

 **I CAN'T WRITE IT BECAUSE MY LAPTOP ISN'T WORKING RIGHT. (cough)**

 **If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me when you've posted chapter 1 so I can post an Announcement on who adopted this and what the title of the story is.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Bikini Warriors.**


End file.
